1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a combined table lamp and clock assembly that is inexpensive to manufacture.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are various types of table lamps available in the market. Some have colorful or cute designs to enhance their appearance or appeal to children. However, although there are different types of table lamps, they fail to meet consumers' demand for variety since their appearance is often fixed and unchangeable. Besides, table lamps in general are not provided with a clock or timepiece. Although there is also available in the market a kind of table lamp with a digital clock, it is not recommended for children as they need to learn to tell time by looking at the hands of a clock.